cafe
by Stalla0
Summary: Tony hate it when he dosnt get his coffee. ps; i put captin america coz i had to bt my story is AU


Tony Stark was a very well known name. Everyone knew who the billionaire playboy was

However, they did not know the real boy behind all the rumors, he felt lonely, broken

Everyone wanted him for his fame no one ever bothered to get to know him. This made him the man he was today.

Steve Rogers was the opposite of Stark. He was poor young boy when he lost his mother

He lived for 5 years in a foster house where he knew his three best friends there 'Tasha who was kind of the boss of their weirdo group, Bucky who's troublemaker , Clint the younger one and who always believed in fairy tales'

They meant the world to him and it was hard when he had to leave for college in a whole other city. Yes, they can visit but he was not familiar of the idea of living alone without their morning shouting over who get the last cup of juice or who is cleaning. He smiled to the memory.

"Steve! Wake up from your daydream and come help me" his co-worker shouted

There was a long line waiting to be served their coffee .he worked at café near his dorms he could use the money.

"Sorry! Coming" he stood behind the counter with a smile that can light the whole damn room. And he maybe knew that it would make anyone weak just staring at it

"For god sake wipe that smile and give me my fucking large cup of coffee," a man we all know as Stark shouted. Steve was frowning at the rude man who stood in front of the counter

"I don't like your tone sir, so I will gladly give you your coffee after you apologize" Steve said with challenging eyes. Tony was taken back dose this boy not recognize him? Is he joking?

"w- What?!" Tony could not believe the man. Apologize?!

Steve ignored him and started serving other customers. Steve kept glancing at the rude man

The very handsome rude man he shook his head trying not to think how that suit was hugging his firm body or his dark hair was a beautiful mess. The dark haired man came again to the counter and leaned forward "you have no idea who I am don't you?" Steve raised an eyebrow "should I?" the man laughed "you! What.. Oh god seriously! "He asked eyes wide

Steve felt like an idiot should he know who the hell this man is?!

"Look sir I really don't give a shit who you are. So whether you say sorry or leave " Steve crossed his arms waiting for Tony to choose

Tony stared at him smirking and waiting as well

Suddenly a redhead woman came shouting "for the love of god Tony stop making a fuss every damn time!"

"I didn't do anything!" Tony shouted back looking at Steve angrily " He wont give me a damn coffee pep! You know what I be without coffee" he pouted . he fucking POUTED Steve brain was screaming looking at this devil man face

Pepper sighed "Steve. I don't want to hear another word .give Tony his coffee and stop wasting time"

Steve was breathing heavily he was furious " not until he says sorry"

"Steve!" pep sighed "young man we both know how much you need this job so unless you start making that coffee –" she was cut by Tony clearing his throat "Am sorry" he said looking at his foot. Gasps were around them

"Did I just witness Tony Stark apologize?!" one girl said

Steve kept looking at him ' wow he must be famous. god how much I want to kiss that sad face away' he shook his head and smiled a fond smile only Tony can feel and he did oh boy he did "thank you Mr. Stark"

Tony felt something tighten in his chest and looked away immedtly "what ever. Can I have that coffee now?" . Pepper sighed and went back to her office in the back of the café

Steve was feeling bad about the whole thing and was scared he was going to get kicked

"she wont fire you. I wont let her" Tony said like he was reading his mind

"what do you care?" it went out harsher than he meant

"I don't. I just know what it feel like to be on your own"

"am sure you do Mr. famous"

Steve felt bad he didn't mean it to turn out like this. He actually wanted to even write his phone number on the coffee cup! Even for a one night stand coz Tony looked like the type but he didn't care he wanted to feel the other man. And how it turned out to he will never will.

"gosh am sorry! Your just hot and I cant stop and I want to stop but I also want to ask for your number or give you mine. I just want to .. you "he said sighing wishing a hole swallow him

Tony stood there flushing adorably and not meeting his eyes " I cant function without my coffee" Steve smiled softly and handed him his cup and that was the last time he saw Tony.

After 2 weeks Steve was sighing sadly which made Tasha nudge him "what wrong? And don't you dear say Tony name" he smiled sadly and nodded

"Dude you don't even know the guy! And suddenly you're in love" Bucky said

"What do you know about love?! Am sure it was a first sight thing" Clint sighed dreamily

Steve chuckled and leaned on the counter looking at them "Clint is right guys. I never felt like this before it was as if a strong storm was in my body I couldn't control anything, my heart nor my brain, I wanted to show him whose boss. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face and make him moan my name for the rest of his life"

The three set on the corner of the counter shocked. Pure Steve was crashing his angelic image with dirty thoughts of Tony Stark

"Wow" came a sound near the front door of the café. They all looked at the source of the voice Steve already knew who it was

Their eyes fell on the one and only Tony Stark . who looked very much flushed and Steve wanted to lick his way down where the flush goes . Bucky laughed hard when Tony flushed red and eyes winded 'OMG did I just say it loud!' oh yes he did and Tony couldn't believe what he heard . All of it. How can Steve of all people like him! No way coz Tony was the one with the crush! Tony was head over heels and after moping for weeks how much he wanted Steve to like him to his best friend James who was his best friend since high school and pepper as well. James as a good friend dragged him to confess his undying love but that got cover eh!

Steve was the first to break the silence "Tony"

Tony closed his eyes and moaned "oh god say it again" James slapped him on the head

"wake up asshole" Tony rubbed his head "ow!" and he snapped of it "sorry" he looked at their little audience Clint smiled "am Clint your future husband brother" Steve chocked and was about to snap at him when Tony smiled back and said "Nice to meet you" Steve was shocked ' is Tony ok with what Clint just said? .. dose that mean he want a future with him?! God they didn't even said hi yet and he's planning their future' he smiled liking the idea of them together.

"Am Tasha, nice to finally see you!" she smirked looking at Tony shy smile. He was cute!

Bucky shook his hand "the big brother so we will be having 'the talk' later"

Tony laughed, "Can't wait". Tony totally forgot everything and everyone just by looking at his blond boy god he can get lost in those deep blue eyes that he fell for

"And am James. This idiot best friend" he shook hand with them but Steve kept looking at Tony while the smaller man did the same. James sighed and jerked his head asking them to join him far away from these two and they did. Kept watching the whole scene from the café corner

Tony gulped and came closer to the counter "hey" he whispered smugly. a shiver went down Steve spin. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Tony blinked innocently "I have no idea what you're talking about darling" a blush speared on Steve cheeks and neck. Tony came closer to him "now that is a blush I don't mind to follow" he winked

Steve laughed hiding his face behind his hands "your terrible" Tony laughed with him "same to you! Imagine my shock or how hard I got hearing my super hot crush saying these things"

Steve eyes winded "w-what cru... Crush!" he nearly shouted Tony smiled shyly "yeah..About that would you like to get coffee sometimes?" Steve burst laughing " god yes!" his eyes dance with joy . Tony felt the same joy "well then how about a cup of coffee to go? .. For two please"

Steve smiled making them. Tony came around the counter to stand beside him "how about we take that back to mine? I really am having hard time trying not to touch you" he smirked when he saw Steve swallow hard

"I .. me too" Steve said taking Tony hand in his and dragging him to the door "guys am taking a break" his co-workers asked for how long but Tony answered for him "forever" leaning to kiss Steve softly and gently but it managed to take both of their breaths away.

Back in the corner was a group sharing ideas for the wedding, that did happened after few months. Clint never been happiest coz his brother fairy tale was the perfect one.


End file.
